


Tumblr Prompt 8

by All_Phlochte_All_The_Time



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/pseuds/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Cas being adorable and flirty with Dean, who doesn't know how to take it because Sam is sat there?? Maybe Sam was the one to get him drunk, because he loves to see a flustered Dean especially because of Cas! hehehe x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 8

“Are you sure this is going to be okay?” Cas asked, taking a long pull of the beer Sam gave him. 

“Totally,” Sam replied, a mischievous grin on his face. Cas was newly human and Sam was totally not trying to get him drunk. Okay, maybe he was trying to get Cas a little bit drunk. He knew that Dean would get all peeved by it and it was just so hysterical seeing a flustered Dean...especially because of Cas.

“Here,” Sam said, pouring a good amount of tequila into two shot glasses. He passed one to Cas who was sitting across the table from him in the bunker. “Here’s to you, Cas! Newly human and taking it like a champ!” They clinked glasses and took their shots, Cas cringing at the burn of the liquid.

A few shots later, Cas was hammered and grinning like a fool. Dean came in moments after Cas had shed his plaid overshirt, grocery bags in hand. 

“What the hell…” Dean looked from the empty bottles to a drunk Cas to a smirking Sam. “Sam! What the hell, man? Did you get Cas freakin’ drunk?”

Before Dean could after, Cas had slung his arms around Dean, pulling him in for a hug. Dean used all of his power not to topple over and drop the groceries.

“Dean!” Cas’ voice was a low drawl as he pressed up against the hunter, his breath smelling of alcohol. “Sam gave me some tequila.” Cas stepped back and Dean could see that his pupils were blown wide, a small ring of bright blue around them. “I missed you.”

Dean blushed at that and quickly put the groceries down before leading Cas back down into his chair. Dean sat down next to him and leaned forward, looking at Cas worriedly.

“Dean...whoa, your eyes are really pretty.” Cas’ words were slightly slurred and his eyes were half closed as he leaned forward as well, coming into Dean’s personal space.

“Ah...thank you. I guess.” Sam couldn’t hold back his laughter as Dean cleared his throat and sat back, removing his jacket.

“Dean, why are you taking off your clothes?” Cas asked, his brows furrowed. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he began taking off his own shirt.

“No! No, no, Cas, buddy.” Dean took Cas’ hands, removing them from his shirt and tugging the fabric back down over the angel-now-human’s half bare chest. “We’re all keeping our clothes on.”

“One hundred and eighteen,” Cas said suddenly, snapping his neck around to look at Dean with fierce blue eyes.

“What?” Dean glanced up at Sam who was still laughing. The bitch.

“One hundred and eighteen freckles, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean sighed, running a hand over his face, “what the hell are you talking about?”

“You have one hundred and eighteen freckles, Dean.”

“Cas--what the freakin’ hell, man! How could you possibly know that?” Dean could feel his cheeks heat up and it was as if each of his, apparently, one hundred and eighteen freckles was on fire. And Sam just sat there. Laughing.

“I rebuilt you, Dean. When I pulled you from Hell, your body had been rotting in the ground for months and I restored you. I know everything about your physical form.” With that, Cas’ eyes roamed Dean’s body and the hunter felt all sorts of uncomfortable. “You do have a nice body, Dean.”

“Whoa! Okay, buddy, take it easy,” Dean said nervously, his hands starting to sweat a bit. Sam was doubled over in laughter and Dean shot him a glare. “This is all your fault, bitch.”

“J-Jerk!” Sam managed to stutter between peals of laughter.

When Dean turned back to face Cas, he found a pair of blue eyes directly in front of him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said in his usual deep voice, his breath hitting Dean’s lips in a warm puff. “There’s a party in my pants...and you’re invited.” Cas gave him a grin and a wink. “I learned that from the Pizza Man.”

Suddenly, Cas’ lips were on Dean’s in a sloppy, drunken kiss. Dean was shocked for a moment before he kissed back, gently moving his lips against Cas’. He pulled away after a moment, looking at Sam.

“Sammy, this is a private party. And you weren’t invited.”


End file.
